Episode 6
Even in Love, Even in Love (ラブしても ラブしても, Rabu Shite mo Rabu Shite mo) is the 6th episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Nona *Bellnoa *Haruto Bouida *Mikoto Bouida *Ozma Synopsis Haruto and Bellnoa have managed to return from the world of "Dragulious Saga." However, on their adventure, Bellnoa has begun to harbor feelings of love toward Haruto. Now, self-proclaimed wife Nona and Bellnoa fight, each with their love on the line...! Summary thumb|left|200px|Bellnoa in bunny costume Bellnoa and Nona had a bath together. Nona wanted to wash Bellnoa, but instead Bellnoa jumped on her and started washing her. When they came out, Bellnoa wore a sexy bunny costume that Mikoto made for her. Bellnoa requested a better suit to be made for her, before she returns to her game and restore balance, but Haruto suggested she rest a bit there. As the others left, Haruto and Bellnoa started playing a game and Bellnoa found joy in it. As Haruto confirmed he was married to Nona, Bellnoa threw the controller at him. In the other room, Mikoto was saying to Nona that Bellnoa loved Haruto. Nona then thought she didn't had a chance, as Bellnoa was better looking figure, but Mikoto assured her that for Haruto, Nona was number one. She then asked Nona to not ask him who he likes more, her or Bellnoa, but Nona went and did exactly that. But then Nona saw Bellnoa naked and started throwing things at Haruto. Bellnoa interrupted her telling that she just got her a new armor. Bellnoa considered that as long as she is there, they will have issues, but Haruto didn't see a problem to that. Nona then told him that he is too kind to everyone and that Bellnoa loves him. As Bellnoa was blushing and trying to deny it, Haruto said that no one can fall for him, as he was a nerd and that even Nona is programmed to like serving people. Nona then challenged Bellnoa to a love fight, to see who can win Haruto's love and during that time she will not be his wife. 200px|thumb|Nona deciding to sleep next to Haruto In the morning, Nona was thinking of selling herself, so that Bellnoa and Haruto has some money as she didn't think, she can win over her. Nona then went to wake up Haruto, but upon seeing Bellnoa sleeping next to him on his pillow, she decided to sleep on his other side. Thinking of what they need to do first, Nona decided to kiss him on the cheek and Bellnoa hearing that decided to do the same. As they kissed him and blushed, wondering how was the kiss. But Haruto told them, he wasn't sure, as he didn't feel them, probably due to their size. As they started complaining in his ear, that this was their first kiss, they realized Haruto was vulnerable to whispers. Both of them then started whispering in his ear that they love him, that he is cute and other compliments, making him blush more and more. But seeing they won't win, they decided it was a tie for the moment. Ozma reminded that Haruto had to work and during the whole day, Nona and Bellnoa were assisting him with various tasks. thumb|left|200px|Nona and Bellnoa helping Haruto Later Bellnoa asked Haruto if he had decided who she love. In that moment Haruto remembered something and Nona gave him the remote, telling her he knows. Then she mentioned they are out of something and Haruto agreed and went towards the store. Bellnoa was confused as how they knew what they wanted to say, without saying it. Ozma then explained it was due to them spending so much time together. As Bellnoa had her reasons to accept the challenge, she decided to stay a bit more with them and maybe one day, she will make him see her.